shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of the Past
Hero of the Past is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the garden of Dynasty Palace. Story The party finally reaches the Palace, which looks peaceful and unscathed at all. Jet is perplexed by what her eyes are seeing, as she clearly remembers that the Palace is supposed to be destroyed currently. Itu also thinks he is seeing illusion now, as he sees Marcus there. Turned out that this is really Marcus, who is glitched yet again. Upon seeing Bolo, Marcus accuses Bolo for being the one who has trapped him in this anomaly and starts attacking. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Marcus before the timer ends. Marcus is glitched in this fight, which causes him to blink and warp erratically in and out of existence when executing special moves, providing an extra degree of unpredictability and can cause his attacks to be faster than expected. Enemy Info *Name: Marcus *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Old-Timer (Giant Sword) *Armor: Valor’s Might (modified) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Gilded Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Moves and Perks *'Power Swing ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Giant Sword. *''??? '' A sequence of 3 attacks with Giant Sword. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Hero of the Past (1).jpg Hero of the Past (2).jpg Hero of the Past (3).jpg Hero of the Past (4).jpg Hero of the Past (5).jpg Hero of the Past (6).jpg Hero of the Past (7).jpg Hero of the Past (8).jpg Hero of the Past (9).jpg Hero of the Past (10).jpg Hero of the Past (11).jpg Hero of the Past (12).jpg Hero of the Past (13).jpg Hero of the Past (14).jpg Hero of the Past (15).jpg Hero of the Past (16).jpg Hero of the Past (17).jpg Hero of the Past (18).jpg Hero of the Past (19).jpg Hero of the Past (20).jpg Hero of the Past (21).jpg Hero of the Past (22).jpg|If player loses Hero of the Past (23).jpg Hero of the Past (24).jpg Hero of the Past (25).jpg Hero of the Past (26).jpg Hero of the Past (27).jpg|If player wins Hero of the Past (28).jpg Hero of the Past (29).jpg Hero of the Past (30).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)